


The Routine

by FrankiValerie



Series: After Omega [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Grissom Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: .... This has been sat waiting to be uploaded for a while.  I wanna try getting more of this out... again.





	

**September 2187 (Present time)**

Rory didn’t say anything as she piloted the two back to Lady’s Shuttle Bay. Caleb almost was glad for it, but a part of him wanted his mind taken off the situation.  This was the first time he was sure he wouldn’t ever see Jack again.  He was happy for her in her academy, with her kids, doing something she really loved that wasn’t gonna get her killed… but he wanted her by his side.  He could visit her perhaps, but her new life was no place for him. He began to wish that something would happen do drive her back to him, but soon after scolded himself for thinking it. 

When they pulled into the ship he went through the usual docking motions, then headed up to the medbay.  He was still lost in the memory of Jack laying in the shade of that old car and it hadn’t really registered with his conscious mind that he had been moving at all until he was laying on a cot in front of Dr Treya Pranjal.  She scanned him and began adding her own notes to those sent over by the academy.   

“Jack do this to you?” she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.  Jack had been known to give him a good ass-kicking in the past, but he usually asked for it. 

“Nah.  Her tank of an ex-boyfriend.  Marine.” He muttered, clenching his fists thinking of Vega and how much he’d like to hit him again.

“You know you can’t drink while you’re on these painkillers they’ve given you, right?” Treya’s thin brow was raised as she eyed him. 

He looked to her with a frown, “You’re kidding, right?”

She smiled which, infuriatingly so, meant she was not kidding. 

“Un-fucking-believable.” He hated being out of action, so when he needed to rest he usually passed the time drinking something strong and smoking cigars.  That, along with the pain killers Treya usually gave him, was enough to put him into a very rare deep sleep, which in turn helped him heal faster.  It was gonna be a longer recovery.  It also meant he couldn’t get back out on a job as fast as he’d like.

Treya walked back to her station and sat at her desk, so Caleb eased himself off the cot and left to find something to do.   

* * *

 

After the first lesson, it was clear to Jack that Bax would need extra sessions with her for control training and conditioning.  She explained as best she could to him, without making him afraid, about how important it was that he only used his biotics in their lessons.  She took a copy of his timetable when he left with the other students for lunch break and started to schedule in the extra sessions, sending her new copy to Sanders. 

 

_Sanders,_

_This kid has amazing potential, but he’s a danger to himself._

_I need these extra sessions for control training away from the other kids._

_–J_

 

Once she’d sent the message, a new one popped onto the interface from Dr Gareth Harrisford.  He was the staff psychologist at the Academy and Jack had needed to meet with him regularly as part of her contract, to make sure she was in good mental health and therefore not a danger to the kids – Dr Harrisford had assured the board after only their first session that Jack would never be a danger to children, but had advised on keeping up the meetings to help Jack’s mental state for her own safety.  In the short time she’d been there, it had really helped.  

 

_Jack._

_If you’re available for a meeting please call into the office_

_and we can arrange a catch up and further sessions._

_With kind regards,_

_Dr Harrisford._

 

She checked the time – she had an hour to kill and the office was just across the courtyard.  At first she had been so uncomfortable with the sessions – she hated any kind of doctor – but then she had begun to look forward to them – though she’d never admit that to the Doc. 

Jack stood and headed right for the Doc’s office.  If he was sending comms, he was at his desk.  

She knocked on the office door, though she could see he was sat in there through the frosted glass.  After a beat she heard him say, “Come in, Jack.”  He was the only academy official apart from Sanders who didn’t call her “Miss Nought.” She’d allowed him that.  

She opened the door, stepped in, closed the door, nodding her greeting, “Hey.” 

He was sat eating a 6 inch sub, with another 6 incher in front of him, packed with salad and what looked like tuna.  He gestured for her to sit and passed her a brown paper bag, “I expected you’d come.” He smiled a warm smile she had almost missed, “rumours around the school say you’ve had an eventful summer.  And I don’t mean the war. 

Jack took the brown bag and saw a third neatly wrapped 6-inch sub and a bottle of soda inside.  She smiled and sat, “Buying me dinner next, Doc?”

He waved it off, chewing his sandwich, “My wife always makes too much.” He swallowed and put down his food then turned to his computer, “Right let’s have a look at my calendar…”   

“I’m giving all my spare time to a new student.  He needs a lot of control lessons, so I’m not gonna be very available the next couple weeks… or months.” 

Dr Harrisford nodded and turned his pale blue eyes to her, “It’s good that you’ve so easily fallen back into this routine, Jack.” He closed the interface, “How about we make this our session then? Just a chat over a sandwich? Unless you’d prefer a more formal interaction but at this point I don’t think any formal assessments are necessary.  Just casual reviews to keep the board members and upper management happy.” He had a very kind smile that made Jack trust him almost instantly.  

She nodded, “Sounds good to me.” 

“So, tell me about your summer.”

* * *

 After the lunch hour, only 4 students returned to the class; Prangley, her afternoon assistant, and the 3 new students.  Jack had set up the equipment slightly differently, with a clear divide from the two ends of the hall.  Jack barked her orders, “We’re gonna cover control and conditioning.  I’ve been watching you all this morning and have my assessment notes to add to your files and a plan to go with them.  Pranlgey,” she beckoned him over, “is here as my assistant and you two,” she pointed to Jennings and Dickinson, “are working with him.  He’s your instructor this afternoon and you treat him with the proper respect, understand?”

“Yes ma’am.” They said. 

“Bax,” she turned to Wentworthy-Smith, “You’re with me and only me until we can get you in better control.”  He looked ashamed of himself so Jack added, “I know it ain’t gonna take us long, right?”

He looked up and she winked at him.  He smiled, "Yes Ma'am."


End file.
